CircleMUD .obj Format
Object Entry Format Here is the format of an entry in the area-base object file (.obj): # ~ ~ ~ ~ {Zero or more Extra Descriptions and/or Affect Fields} There can be an unlimited number of Extra Descriptions and up to six (6) Affect Fields. Virtual Number This number is critical; it is the identity of the object within the game. It is the number that will be used to reference the object from zone files and is the number used to ``load'' objects from within the game. The virtual numbers must appear in increasing order in the object file.'' Alias List The list of keywords, separated by spaces, that can be used by players to identify the object. The object can only be identified using the keywords that appear in its alias list; it cannot be identified by a word that appears only in its name. Great care should be taken to ensure that the spellings of names and aliases match. Fill words such as ``the,'' ``a,'' and ``an'' should not appear in the Alias List.'' Short Description The description of the object used by the MUD when the object is used. For example, a short description of ``a long, green stick'' would result in messages such as ``The Beastly Fido picks up the long, green stick.'' The Short Description should never end with a punctuation mark because it will be inserted into the middle of sentences. Long Description The description displayed when the object is seen lying on the ground, for example, ``A furled umbrella is lying here.'' Unlike the Short Description, the Long Description should end with appropriate punctuation.'' Action Description Action Descriptions are primarily used for magical objects (staves, wands, scrolls, and potions) to specify what message displayed to the room when the magical item is used. The Action Description should be given in the act format specified in act.doc. If no Action Description is present, a default message will be used: Staves: Rasmussen taps three times on the ground. Wands: Rasmussen points at Onivel. Scrolls: Rasmussen recites . Potions: Rasmussen quaffs . For objects which are readable papers, the Action Description contains the text on the paper. Object Value Definitions The meaning of an object's four values (value 0 through value 3) vary depending on the Type Flag of the object. In the table below, ``unused'' means that the server ignores the value; it can be set to any number (but 0 is always a safe bet). ``unimplemented'' indicates a Type Flag currently not recognized by the server. An index of spell numbers for use with magical objects can be found in the Appendix Spell Numbers. LIGHT (Type Flag 1) value 0: unused value 1: unused value 2: Capacity of light in hours. 0: Burned out light. -1: Eternal light source. value 3: unused SCROLL (Type Flag 2) value 0: Level at which scroll's spells are cast. value 1: Spell number 1 value 2: Spell number 2 value 3: Spell number 3 If less than 3 spells are desired, set unused values to -1. WAND (Type Flag 3) value 0: Level at which wand's spell is cast. value 1: Charge capacity of wand (>= 1) value 2: Current number of charges remaining value 3: Spell number STAFF (Type Flag 4) value 0: Level at which staff's spell is cast. value 1: Charge capacity of staff (>= 1) value 2: Current number of charges remaining value 3: Spell number WEAPON (Type Flag 5) value 0: unused value 1: Number of damage dice value 2: Size of damage dice value 3: Weapon type for damage messages, one of: 0 hit/hits 1 sting/stings 2 whip/whips 3 slash/slashes 4 bite/bites 5 bludgeon/bludgeons 6 crush/crushes 7 pound/pounds 8 claw/claws 9 maul/mauls 10 thrash/thrashes 11 pierce/pierces 12 blast/blasts 13 punch/punches 14 stab/stabs FIREWEAPON (Type Flag 6) unimplemented (do not use) MISSILE (Type Flag 7) unimplemented (do not use) TREASURE (Type Flag 8) value 0: unused value 1: unused value 2: unused value 3: unused ARMOR (Type Flag 9) value 0: AC-apply of the armor. Note that the effective change to AC is this value times a multiplier based on where the armor is worn. Values >0 enhance the armor class; values <0 damage the armor class (cursed armor, for example). value 1: unused value 2: unused value 3: unused POTION (Type Flag 10) value 0: Level at which the potion's spells are cast. value 1: Spell number 1 value 2: Spell number 2 value 3: Spell number 3 If less than 3 spells are desired, set unused values to -1. WORN (Type Flag 11) value 1: ears value 1: face value 2: off-hand wield value 3: unused OTHER (Type Flag 12) value 0: unused value 1: unused value 2: unused value 3: unused TRASH (Type Flag 13) value 0: unused value 1: unused value 2: unused value 3: unused TRAP (Type Flag 14) unimplemented (do not use) CONTAINER (Type Flag 15) value 0: Capacity (max containable weight) of container value 1: Container flag bitvector (MUST be a numeric bitvector) 1 CLOSEABLE Container can be closed and locked. 2 PICKPROOF Lock on container can't be picked. 4 CLOSED Container is closed when created. 8 LOCKED Container is locked when created. value 2: The vnum of the key object that opens this container. -1 if it has no key. value 3: Reserved for internal use -- always set as 0. NOTE (Type Flag 16) value 0: Language of writing (unimplemented). value 1: unused value 2: unused value 3: unused DRINKCON (Type Flag 17) value 0: Capacity of container value 1: Current quantity in container value 2: see below value 3: Non-zero if the drink poisoned, 0 otherwise. Value 2 is a number which defines the type of liquid in the drink container, from the following table: Type nr. Effect of Liquid On: Drunkness Fullness Thirst LIQ_WATER 0 0 1 10 LIQ_BEER 1 3 2 5 LIQ_WINE 2 5 2 5 LIQ_ALE 3 2 2 5 LIQ_DARKALE 4 1 2 5 LIQ_WHISKY 5 6 1 4 LIQ_LEMONADE 6 0 1 8 LIQ_FIREBRT 7 10 0 0 LIQ_LOCALSPC 8 3 3 3 LIQ_SLIME 9 0 4 -8 LIQ_MILK 10 0 3 6 LIQ_TEA 11 0 1 6 LIQ_COFFE 12 0 1 6 LIQ_BLOOD 13 0 2 -1 LIQ_SALTWATER 14 0 1 -2 LIQ_CLEARWATER 15 0 0 13 KEY (Type Flag 18) value 0: unused value 1: unused value 2: unused value 3: unused FOOD (Type Flag 19) value 0: The number of hours of hunger satisfied by this food. value 1: unused value 2: unused value 3: Non-zero if the food is poisoned, 0 otherwise. MONEY (Type Flag 20) value 0: The number of gold coins in the pile. value 1: unused value 2: unused value 3: unused PEN (Type Flag 21) value 0: unused value 1: unused value 2: unused value 3: unused BOAT (Type Flag 22) value 0: unused value 1: unused value 2: unused value 3: unused FOUNTAIN (Type Flag 23) See Values for Drink Containers. Category:CircleMUD Category:Builders